I Need To Know
by XxDoreenxX
Summary: Lindsay and Danny, along with Hawkes in some parts, investigate the death of a stripper and it seems that someone from Lindsay's past was involved. DannyLindsay pairing of course. More chapters to be added soon. Chapter 4 added.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own anything related to CSI: NY.

**NOTE**: New fan fic by me! LOL but since school is starting, I won't be able to update it that much since I'm not allowed to be online except on Fridays, weekends and holidays. So please be patient for an update, alright?

It was a bright, sunny and windy autumn day. The wind blew the dried leaves, stirring them up. Central Park looked absolutely gorgeous in autumn. Today seemed like the perfect day to go for a jog or a walk. Lindsay Monroe arrived at the crime scene; kit in hand. Detective Don Flack came up to her.

"An old couple found the body in a bush," he said, referring to his notebook. "They were just taking a walk and they saw an arm peeking out from the bush. Dialed 911 straight away."

"What a time to be called in," said Lindsay. "I was about to go for a walk."

"This is New York, Lindsay," said Flack, shrugging. "Crime happens everyday."

"I can see that."

Flack gave a small laugh and brought her to the dead body. In the bush was the body of a young woman who looked as if she was in her early twenties. Her clothes looked skimpy and she had multiple stab wounds on her chest.

"I'm gonna go question the old couple more," said Flack. "Someone will come and help you process the crime scene."

"Alright."

As Flack walked away, Lindsay slipped on latex gloves and took out her camera and begun taking pictures of the dead body. Soon she heard a car stopping and the door opening and closing. She turned around and saw Sheldon Hawkes walking towards her.

"Hey," he greeted her.

"Hey yourself. We got a scene to process."

"Right."

Sheldon put down his kit, knelt down and slipped on latex gloves. He went closer to the body to examine it.

"Multiple stab wounds near the chest area," he said. "Is the murder weapon nearby?"

Out of intuition, Lindsay glanced at the rubbish bin. She took off the lid and took out a blood-stained cloth. She unwrapped the cloth and found a knife in it.

"Found the possible murder weapon," she said. "I'll bag it."

Flack came over to the two CSIs. "Got an ID of the victim. Name's Kelly Greenwood. 22. Works as a stripper at a club called 'Gateway To Heaven'."

"Gateway To Heaven?" asked Hawkes.

"Why? I'm sure you've been there before," teased Lindsay.

"Enough talk, we have a crime scene to process," said Hawkes, trying to hide a grin.

**BACK AT THE MORGUE**

Lindsay and Hawkes were in the morgue. The dead body had been washed and cut open. Now it had been stitched up.

"Ready for show-and-tell?" asked the medical examiner.

"Yup."

"Cause of death; multiple stab wounds to the chest area. Six, to be exact. Punctured the lungs, causing the victim to suffocate."

"Any signs of sexual assault?" asked Lindsay.

"Found sperm in the vaginal area. Already swabbed it and sent it to DNA."

"Hey," said Hawked. "What's that? Under her nails?"

"Maybe she fought back against her attacker?" suggested Lindsay.

"I found some epithelial cells under her nails. Here you go," said the medical examiner, taking a small, folded paper.

"Could belong to the attacker," said Hawkes.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

**BACK AT THE LAB**

Lindsay peered into the microscope. Apart from skin cells, there were other things under the dead body's fingernails. She was too busy concentrating that she didn't realize that Danny Messer came up to her.

"Hey Montana," he said cheerfully.

"Holy shit, Danny," said Lindsay, clutching her heart. "You almost scared the hell out of me. And don't call me that."

"So what are you working on?" he asked.

"Body of a dead woman found in Central Park. She had – hey, you're not even working on the case. Why should I tell you?"

"I wrapped up my case and Mac said that I should go give you and Hawkes a hand."

He looked at the microscope and leaned forward to look at it. Lindsay blushed. His was so close to her she could smell his cologne. She never realized how good he smelled. She wondered if he tasted just as nice.

_Quit thinking about Danny!_ She thought. _He's just a co-worker; nothing else_.

"Hey Lindsay," said Hawkes, pulling Lindsay out of her thoughts. "Found anything?"

"I found glitter under her fingernails," said Lindsay.

"Glitter?" asked Danny, puzzled.

Hawkes explained to Danny about the case.

"Oh, the skin cells under the victim's nails? Belongs to a John Doe."

"CODIS and AFIS came up with nothing?"

"Nothing. But this part is interesting; you know the results of the vaginal swab? DNA matches the DNA of the skin cells found under the nails."

"Excellent."

"Wait, you said the vic worked in a club called 'Gateway To Heaven'?" asked Danny.

"Yup."

"Sometimes the strippers there wear glitter on their bodies."

"And you know this because?"

Danny smiled. "I'm a guy. What type of guy am I if I've never been to a strip club?"

Lindsay cocked an eyebrow at him. "I see. So, Hawkes, wanna go check out the club with me?"

"No can do, Lindsay. I have to confirm that the knife we found was our murder weapon and that the blood belonged to the killer."

"But who's coming with me?"

"Why don't you bring Danny?" said Hawkes. "He's working on the case with us too."

Lindsay looked at Danny and he smirked at her. He wrapped an arm around her. Lindsay was tying very hard not to blush.

"Looks like we're working together," he said, smiling.

"Unfortunately," added Lindsay.

"Don't be a spoiled sport," said Danny, leading Lindsay towards the exit. "We'll have fun."

"I can hardly wait," said Lindsay, groaning.

Hawkes looked at them as they walked off. Mac Taylor and Stella Bonasera came up behind him.

"Look at them bickering," said Stella. "It's kinda cute."

"I hope that by the time this case is over they haven't ripped each other to shreds," said Mac, smiling to himself.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything related to CSI: NY.

**NOTES: **Thanks for your reviews, guys! I guess I owe you guys an update; and that you shall get! Figures that I'm not too busy during first week of school cos most of the teachers were settling some stuff down so with all the free time I had, I managed to come up with the second chapter of "I Need To Know". Enjoy!

Lindsay and Danny arrived at the strip club that night. It looked run downed and the paint on the walls are faded.

"_This_ is the Gateway To Heaven?" said Lindsay, raising an eyebrow at Danny.

Danny laughed. "What were you expecting?"

"Something like the show clubs at Vegas."

"Well, this is New York."

Together they walked into the building. Once inside, Lindsay wished that she stayed back at the lab. Women wearing skimpy clothes were dancing on stage. Most of the people there were old men.

"Perverts," Lindsay muttered.

Danny let out a small laugh. "Watch it, Montana. Your grandfather could be in here."

_Smack._

"Ow," said Danny, rubbing his arm. "What was that for? Can't you take a joke?"

"_That_ was for being stupid. My grandfather's back at Montana, genius. And don't ever make fun of us Monroes."

_Smack._

"What was _that_ for?"

"For calling me Montana."

Danny rolled his eyes and they walked towards the bar. Danny quite enjoyed this playful bantering with Lindsay. While other girls would go berserk with a joke, Lindsay could take it. And she wasn't afraid to show her disagreement. Once she pushed Danny up against the wall when he pretended to steal her purse. In conclusion; Lindsay Monroe was one tough cookie.

The bartender was a man in his early thirties. He was wiping the table. "Excuse me," said Lindsay. "Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?"

The bartender put down the rag he used to wipe the table and sized Lindsay up. His name tag said that his name was Rob.

"I wish that you're an envelope," said Rob.

Lindsay looked surprised. "An envelope?"

"Yea so that I could lick you and seal you with a kiss," he said and winked at her.

Danny felt a surge of jealousy go through him. "Watch your mouth, smart ass," he said. He took out his badge and showed it to Rob. "NYPD."

"Woah woah, easy there," said Rob, holding up his hands. "I was just having some fun with the girl."

"Yeah well, playtime's over."

Lindsay turned Danny around so that their backs were facing Rob.

"Hey, cool it," whispered Lindsay. She cleared her throat and turned around again. She took out Kelly Greenwood's picture. "Do you recognize this woman?"

Rob peered at the picture. "Yeah, that's Kelly. She works here."

"She _used_ to work here," said Lindsay.

"What do you mean used?"

"Can I help you two?" said a loud voice.

A man wearing a black expensive-looking suit came up to them. "I'm Nigel Swehir. I own this strip club."

"Mr. Swehir, we have some questions concerning one of your strippers, Kelly Greenwood," said Lindsay.

At first Mr. Swehir was about to say no but he saw the badges on Lindsay's and Danny's waist and cleared his throat.

"Um – Gloria!" he called out to a pretty waitress. "Please bring these two officers to my office. I'll join them soon."

"Follow me," said Gloria. She looked at Danny and smiled. "You're cute," she said. "I've seen you here before. You were the one who got drunk and did a spontaneous striptease, am I right?"

Danny could feel his face turning red as Lindsay tried not to giggle. "Um – just lead us to his office, please."

"Alright. Did I thank you for the sudden boost in money that we got that night? You managed to drag in loads of women. Well, mostly old women."

Lindsay burst out laughing. Danny just cleared his throat and Gloria brought them to Mr. Swehir's office.

"He'll be here soon," said Gloria. With that she closed the door and a few seconds later Mr. Swehir came in.

"Now, tell me why you two officers are here," he said.

"I'm Lindsay Monroe and this is Danny Messer. We're from the crime lab."

"Yes Mr. Swehir. Kelly Greenwood, one of your models, was found dead in a bush at Central Park earlier this evening."

Mr. Swehir looked devastated. "Kelly's dead? How? What time?"

"She had multiple stab wounds to the chest. Autopsy shows that she has been dead for 24 hours."

Mr. Swehis buried his face in his hands. "Oh God no. I just can't believe this."

"Would it be alright if we ask you a few questions?" asked Danny.

"Sure, anything to help with this case."

"Where was Kelly before she was murdered?"

"Well, she had the night off. I remember seeing her talking to this guy. He looked young. Around late twenties or early thirties."

"And how did he look like?"

"Blond hair in a ponytail and a tattoo on his right forearm."

Blond hair. Ponytail. Tattoo. These words were stirring up a memory in Lindsay's head. She knew someone who fitted that description but she just couldn't remember the name.

"Did you get his name?"

"No. Sorry."

"Do you have security cameras?"

"Yeah. Follow me."

They walked to the security room.

"I want to see footage when Kelly is talking to that guy," said Danny.

They did just that. Lindsay and Danny watched Kelly talking and flirting with a man that fitted the description. His back was towards the camera. Lindsay frowned. He looked very familiar. A little too familiar. Before she could say anything, the tape ended.

"Was that it?" asked Lindsay.

"Yup. Pretty much."

"One more thing," said Danny. "You mind if we search Kelly's dressing room? There could be evidence."

"Right this way."

They walked down a hallway until they reached a dressing room with Kelly's name on it.

"Here you go. Knock yourselves out."

He closed the door and soon it was Lindsay and Danny alone.

"Oh my God, Danny," said Lindsay, laughing. "I still can't get over the fact that you got drunk _and_ you did a striptease!"

"Focus, Montana," said Danny in a still voice.

"Oh alright. But you know I'll never let you live this down."

The took out some stuff from their kit, slipped on their latex gloves and began to searched the room for evidence. They turned on the UV lights and Danny saw something near the table.

"Got semen," he told Lindsay.

Lindsay shined the UV lights onto the sofa. "I got some here too."

"Looks like Kelly had a guest in here. I'm gonna swab 'em for DNA."

They dusted for prints and came up with a few of them. They also found strands of hairs on the couch. They found two types; Kelly's hair and long, blond strands.

"Looks like epithelial cells are still there," said Lindsay and bagged them.

Once they couldn't find anything else, they walked out from the club and drove back into the lab. Hawkes processed the semen and epithelial cells for DNA. The results puzzled him.

"Danny, Lindsay," said Hawkes.

"Are those the results back from the dressing room?" asked Lindsay.

"Yup. No hit on CODIS or AFIS. Seems like they came from the same person and the DNA matches the John Doe."

"So the same person was the one who had sex with Kelly and killed her," said Danny, stroking his chin. "I wonder who is he."

Lindsay was still deep in thought. The suspect seems to fit the description of someone she used to know. Someone from her past.

"Hey Lindsay," said Danny, pulling her out of her thoughts. "You mind if you kept it a secret?"

"Keep what a secret?"

"Ya know... about the whole I-got-drunk-and-stripped thing."

Lindsay smiled at him. "Sure, Danny."

Danny breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks. Wanna go out for coffee or something? My treat."

Lindsay wanted to say no but the word yes escaped from her mouth. They walked out from the lab and to a nearby cafe. They took a seat next to the window.

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanna thank you."

"For what? This date? Nah, no problem. It'll be my treat."

Danny looked at the strange look on Lindsay's face. "Not that it's a date or anything," he quicky added.

Things grew quiet for a while before Lindsay spoke up. "Actually, I wanted to thank you for standing up to that Rob guy back at the club."

"Oh, that... you're welcome."

"That's very mature of you," said Lindsay in a teasing tone.

"Yeah well, he used one of the lamest pick up lines ever."

"Like you haven't used it yourself," she said, rolling her eyes.

Danny laughed. As they sat there and talked, Lindsay had the strange feeling that she's having a good time. Danny was funny and sweet. He was also a good listener. She wondered if he has a twin and that he's pulling a prank on her.

She glanced at her watch and nearly freaked out. "Oh gosh my shift ended an hour ago and I have to get home."

"Why the rush?"

"My best friend's coming over from California. I have to go now, Danny."

"Just when we were starting to bond."

"Oh, that was no bonding, Messer," joked Lindsay.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Montana."

_Smack._

"Oh alright. I'll repeat that. I'll see you tomorrow, _Lindsay_."

She smiled. "That's better. Bye. Oh, and thanks for this – um – sort-of-date."

"No problem. You go have a good time now."

She waved and went off. As Danny sat there and watched Lindsay go off, he played back the conversation he had with Lindsay. Then he remembered the way the guy tried to pick Lindsay up with one of the lamest lines he ever heard. Usually when someone was making fun of her, he'd lay back and enjoy the show but instead he defended her. After today, he found Lindsay to be smart, funny and sweet. And he loved it when she smiled or laughed at his jokes.

_Oh God_, he thought. _Am I developing feelings for Montana?_

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own anything which you see as familiar in this story except for my OC, Nicole Sylvia.

**NOTES**: Once again, thanks for your reviews:D

Lindsay arrived at her apartment to see a red-headed woman waiting for her near her apartment door. She smiled as she got closer to her best friend, Nicole Sylvia.

"Nicky!" she said, hugging her tightly.

"Aw, you know I hate that nickname," said Nicole, hugging her back.

"Anyway, it's so good to see you. Come on in."

Lindsay used her key to open the door and let themselves in. Nicole carried in her suitcase and plopped down on Lindsay's couch.

"How long are you staying here?" Lindsay asked.

"A week. Then it's back to California for me."

"Well, I don't know if I can give you a full tour around New York since I'm working on a case."

Nicole swatted Lindsay's words away. "It's alright. Besides, I came here to see you."

She pulled Lindsay down on the couch with her. "So, how are you doing? Must be exciting; working in the Big Apple, eh?"

"For one thing, crime happens everyday, so that keeps me pretty busy. How about you? How's your job as a magazine editor?"

"Hectic. You won't believe how stressful it is sometimes. So enough about work, is there a special guy in your life?"

Lindsay thought for a moment. Should she mention Danny? Maybe not.

"No," said Lindsay. Nicole gave her a weird look.

"Are you sure, Linds?"

"Sure I'm sure. Why?"

"Cos your ears are reddening. They always do when you're lying."

Lindsay sighed. "You know me too well."

"Of course I do. We have been best friends since we were 13. So tell me about that guy."

"Oh alright. His name is Danny Messer and he's my co-worker."

"Is he cute?"

"Umm – yeah."

"How cute?"

"Oh God, Nicole; I feel like we're back in high school."

"Aw, please tell me!"

Lindsay sighed. "He's very cute. There. I said it."

"Is there any chance that I'll get to see him?" asked Nicole, grinning.

"We'll see."

"So, tell me more about him. I can't believe you never told me about him!"

"Well... he's smart. He's funny. And he can be sweet if he wants to. Other times he's a pain in the ass."

"Why?"

"He made up a nickname for me. Guess what it is? Montana."

"Aw, that's so cute. Montana. That could be his pet name for you."

"Please don't go there, Nicole."

Nicole laughed. "So, did anything happened between you two?"

"Apart from the occasional bickering? Nope."

"You know he wants you."

"No he doesn't."

"Sure he does. You know; like the I-hate-you-on-the-outside-but-I-love-you-on-the-inside thing?"

Lindsay laughed. "Nicole, Danny's a grown man. I doubt he'll play games like that."

"You'll never know..."

Lindsay rolled her eyes. "Are you hungry or anything? You want a drink?"

"Now that you've mentioned it," said Nicole, rubbing her stomach. "I'm _very_ hungry."

"Well, I have some leftover lasagna in the fridge."

"Good enough. Mind if I reheat it in the kitchen?"

"Knock yourself out."

Nicole got up and eagerly went to the kitchen and started opening doors. Lindsay laid back on the couch and turned on the television. Her favorite show, _Whose Line Is It Anyway_, was on. She was halfway through the show when the doorbell rang. She got up to answer it and saw Danny standing there.

"Danny?" said Lindsay. "What are you doing here?"

"Umm – you left your badge at the cafe."

He took out an NYPD badge from his pocket and held it out in his hand.

"Oh my God, I can't believe I left my badge there!" said Lindsay, taking her badge from Danny.

"You should put it through your belt," he said, lightly touching her waist. Lindsay blushed slightly.

"Anyway, thanks, Danny," said Lindsay, looking down at the floor. There was an awkward silence.

"Lindsay?" said Danny.

Lindsay looked up. "Yes?"

He leaned in closer to her, as if he was going to kiss her. She closed her eyes and waited for the moment to arrive. She couldn't believe what she was about to do; she was about to kiss Danny Messer! Just when their lips were about to meet, they heard a crashing sound. Nicole hurriedly came out from the kitchen, carrying a plate.

"Oops, I dropped a couple of forks and spoons," said Nicole sheepishly. She looked at Lindsay and Danny's flushed faces and smiled mischievously.

"Lindsay, who is that man standing in the doorway?"

"I'm Danny Messer, Lindsay's co-worker."

"Glad to meet you, Danny. I'm Nicole Sylvia, Lindsay's best friend."

"Oh, you must be the one from California."

"Yup that's me. I'll be in the kitchen."

Nicole walked back to the kitchen and Lindsay swore that she saw Nicole winking at her.

Danny looked at Lindsay. "Well, I guess I'll be leaving now. See you at work tomorrow, Lindsay."

"Yeah, see you too."

"Nice meeting your friend, by the way."

"OK."

Danny smiled at her and walked away. Lindsay closed the door and sighed. She put her badge in the drawer where she kept her gun. Nicole came walking in the kitchen. She had a smile on her face.

"He's cute," said Nicole. "I don't know how you could work with him."

"Can I ask you something?" asked Lindsay.

"Sure."

"Do you think I'm falling for Danny?"

"Why do you say that?"

"When you were in the kitchen, Danny came over to return my badge that I left behind."

"Oh, so that's why he was here..."

"Yeah and – and – he almost... kissed me."

"He almost WHAT?" shouted Nicole. Then an evil grin spread across her face. Then she started singing in a kiddy voice. "Danny and Lindsay sitting on the tree; K – I – S – S – I – N – G!"

Even Lindsay laughed. "You're not going to stop teasing me, aren't you?"

"You know I'm not. So tell me, how was it?"

"I could have told you if you didn't make that crashing noise."

"Geez, cut me some slack, won't you?"

Lindsay just laughed. "So answer my question; do you think I'm falling for Danny?"

"Well, he gave you a nickname. Do you find it hard to concentrate when he's around?"

"Yes."

"Do you blush whenever he goes near you?"

"Yes."

"Then girl; yes, you are falling for Danny."

Lindsay blushed as Nicole burst out giggling

**DANNY'S POV...**

Danny could not believe what he was about to do back at Lindsay's apartment. He was about to kiss Lindsay! He could still feel her lips close to his. If only he had done it sooner. Why hadn't he seen it before? He was probably too busy making her life a living hell and teasing the hell out of her.

_Am I falling for Montana?_ he asked himself.

_Yes_.

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own anything in here which you seem familiar with. 

**NOTES**: Once again, thanks for your reviews! Here's to Chapter 4 of "I Need To Know"! Though I'd spice things up a bit; enjoy!

It has been a week since Danny attempted to kiss Lindsay at her apartment. Lindsay kept replaying the scene in her head. It kept her up all night. She was glad that Nicole went back to California, partly because it meant that she won't have to endure another round of teasings from her. She was a bit sad though since she didn't have anyone to talk to. But she quickly brushed that thought away. She has a case to work on.

Lindsay was processing some evidence at the lab. She was peering into a microscope when a voice interrupted her. The voice belonged to Flack.

"Hey, how's the case going?" he asked, leaning on the doorframe.

"In circles," sighed Lindsay. "There's a missing piece to the case but I can't find it. It's driving me insane."

Flack laughed. "What you need is to clear your head. You've been working too hard, Lindsay. What do you say we go for lunch?"

"I'm not too sure, Flack," said Lindsay. "I mean, I have lots of work to do. Plus, I have to go back to the crime scene to talk to possible suspects."

"Nah, I insist. You're pushing yourself too hard. Even Mac says so. How about Danny? Isn't he working on the case too?"

_Clunk_. Lindsay's mouth suddenly went dry. "Ummm... he's over at DNA. Loads of work."

Flack gave her a puzzled look. "Alright. Come on, let's go for lunch. I'll even accompany you to the crime scene."

"In that case," said Lindsay, removing her lab coat. "Let's go. I'm in the mood for a Burger King burger."

**AT BURGER KING...**

"Woah, slow down," said Flack, laughing at Lindsay. The moment the burger arrived, she took a couple of huge bites out of it.

Lindsay swallowed and took a slurp out of her soft drink. "I'm hungry. Can you blame me for having a huge appetite?"

Flack just laughed. After half an hour, they walked out of Burger King together and were off to the crime scene. Flack was driving and Lindsay sat in the passanger seat, staring blankly out of the window. Flack seemed to have noticed that.

"Lindsay, if you don't mind me asking... what is up with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, ever since working on the case, you seem - how do I put this - lost."

Lindsay sighed. "I told you, it's a missing piece of the case."

"Doesn't seem like it."

"Mind you own business."

"C'mon, you can tell me."

"No."

"Why?"

"Why do you like to ask questions?"

"I'm a detective. It's my job to ask questions like that."

Lindsay gave a small laugh. "Oh alright. You see, Danny and I had a sort-of-date".

"Oooh..."

"Shut up. Anyway, I accidentally left my badge there and Danny brought it back for me at my apartment."

"Did anything happened to you two later?"

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"I promise."

"You swear?"

"I do. Now tell me! This is getting interesting."

"Well... he - he - ummm - "

"He attempted to kiss you?"

The surprised look on Lindsay's face confirned that Flack was right.

"You won't tell Mac?"

"No, of course not."

Lindsay smiled. "Thanks, Flack."

"No problem. We're near the crime scene."

They reached the strip bar. They got out and walked into the building. Loud music was blaring from the speakers and the room was oddly dark considering it's only lunchtime. Female strippers were dancing around poles. The owner, Mr. Swehir, noticed the CSI and the detective coming in.

"I thought I let you forensic investigators do your stuff here already," he said.

"Obviously, we, being human, may have missed some things. We're going to be interviewing people here again."

"Oh alright. Make sure you don't scare anyone off. They still don't know about Kelly."

"We'll try."

Mr. Swehir nodded at them and walked off. As Lindsay and Flack looked around for the staff, Lindsay noticed someone there. A man. With long, blonde hair. He looked young and on his right forearm was a tattoo. When he turned towards their direction, Lindsay recognized him straight away. She let out a small gasp.

"What?" asked Flack.

"I think I may have found a possible suspect."

"Who?"

"Him."

She marched over to the man. Even though she was more on the petite side, her courage made up for her lack in size. She stood behind the man and folded her arms across her chest. Flack quickly followed her. Everything was coming back to Lindsay. Every single memory with this man.

"James Hiller," she said loudly. The man turned around to face her. Both Lindsay and Flack noticed that there were scratch wounds on his face.

"Lindsay Monroe," he said.

"Wait," said Flack. "You two know each other?"

"Long story," said Lindsay, her eyes still on James.

"So how's being a cop, Monroe? Enjoying it?"

"None of your business. We're here to question you."

"You're coming to the crime lab," said Flack, cuffing James up. "C'mon, let's go."

**IN THE INTERROGATION ROOM...**

"Do you know this woman?" asked Lindsay, sliding a photo of Kelly Greenwood in front of James.

He wiped his nose and cleared his throat. "Nope. Never seen her."

"Don't lie, Hiller," said Flack, who was sitting next to Lindsay. "Your DNA was under her nails. And we confirmed that it was you who had sex with her in her dressing room."

Danny was watching from the outside the room. Somehow he had a feeling that this man was bad news.

"James, please coorperate with us."

He leaned in towards Lindsay. "No matter how many years have passed, you're still the same as ever; polite, sweet - " he leaned in to smell her. "You even smell the same."

Flack roughly pushed James back down. "Hey, watch it, smart ass!"

Danny felt like going in there and just putting James behind bars. He didn't know why but he felt as if it should be him there besides Lindsay.

"Answer the nice detective's question," said Flack. "Did you know Kelly Greenwood or not?"

"Fine. Sure, I did knew her. Met her last week. We just clicked, you know? She invited me to her dressing room and had a little... fun."

"Then did you murder her?" said Flack.

"Why would I murder her? She's not worth my time."

"We found your DNA under her nails; which means she must have fought back at you," said Lindsay.

"Alright, that's it!"

James pulled out a hunting knife out of his side pocket and grabbed Lindsay by the arm. He pulled her closer to him and positioned the knife just above her neck. Flack instantly got up and pulled out his gun. Danny wasn't sure what to do. He pulled out his gun and waited just in case James did something. He quickly took out his cell phone and called for back-up.

"Take it easy and we'll work everything out," said Flack. "Just put the knife down, let go of Lindsay and we'll sort everything out."

"No!" shouted James and put the knife even closer to Lindsay's throat.

Lindsay was whimpering and it broke Danny's heart to see her like this. He couldn't take it anymore. He went into the room, raising his gun. "Hiller! Let her go!"

"One more step and I'll slit her throat!"

By this time, Danny saw a trickle of blood slide down from Lindsay's neck to her shirt. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Danny..." she whimpered.

He couldn't take it anymore. With his quick reflexes, he quickly ran towards James and took the knife out of his hand. Flack quickly cuffed James up. Back-up arrived and they, together with Flack, had to drag a stuggling James out of the room. Lindsay quickly ran into Danny's arms and let the tears fall.

"Danny," she sobbed. "I was so scared..."

He stroked her hair and rested his chin on her hair. "It's alright," he told her softly. "It's over. He's gone."

Lindsay continued to cry and he comforted her. His hugged her tightly.

She was safe.

_To be continued..._


End file.
